James Loro
DH1 Incarnation Born in 66 BBY James Loro (technically James Loro the 12th) was born on Commenor the eldest child of a noble house which had been granted it's rank due to the military service of James Loro the 1st in the Hutt Intercession and the family's tradition of military service had continued to his generation. When he was 9 years old he was injured in a sniper attack which also claimed the life of his younger twin sister. The trauma from the loss caused his mind to split into 2 the main persona forgetting that his twin sister had ever existed to forget the pain. His family had all records of his twin sealed for fear of the effect they would have on him and when he turned 17 he enlisted in the Republic Naval Academy. He graduated near the top of his class and became a fighter squadron commander at the rank of Lieutenant. He served two tours and was promoted to Commander before leaving for other pursuits. He was injured in an accident on his homeworld shortly before the Clone Wars began and spent the initial fighting period recovering. After his recovery he eventually re-entered the military and had the distinction of serving as an Admiral in 3 different navies. He was recruited by the Bothan Navy as a Captain to serve as a naval adviser then was promoted to Admiral during a crisis where one of Bothawui's former leaders returned to try to retake power along with his personal fleet deploying to the system. The former leader was eventually granted power by the Republic and James was demoted to Vice-Admiral and second in command to a Bothan Jedi and Admiral who later died leaving James effectively running the fleet. Eventually James grew frustrated with the new Bothan Leader and resigned to take up an undercover operation for Republic intelligence. Unfortunately events led to the mission being scrapped before he infiltrated and soon after he rejoined the Republic Navy as a Captain and brevet commodore of a task force. In time his rose to Rear Admiral then when the acting Supreme Admiral and Minister of the Navy resigned to join a colony mission to the Unknown Regions one of her last offical acts was to reccomend Loro's promotion to Vice Admiral. This was shortly after the death of his family in an airspeeder accident and shortly before the death of a close friend and he threw himself into his duties and his new responsibilities as Earl Loro to try to suppress the pain. He was promoted to Supreme Admiral and Minester of the Navy in the aftermath of the failed arrest and flight of Dash''' '''L'hnnarDash L'hnnar. Unfortuantly after the Corellian rebellion was that led to the second round of the Clone Wars was launched he began to make powerful political enemies among the Republic Command council as he refused to support the council's favored candidate for Chancellor in the upcoming election. After he put down a mutiny by destroying a frigate that was part of a Republic force which had attacked his flagship after refusing his orders to cease an unauthorized attack on the neutral system of Bespin they struck attempting to force him to resign and blasting out both his organic and cybernetic eye (The other organic eye had been lost in the Battle of Corellia) then attempting to execute him after he refused. A group of naval personal horrified by what was happening convinced them to stop and he was instead exiled still blind to Nar Shaddaa. James was shattered and lost all hope that good would prevail, indeed losing all hope that any group involved in the struggle was truly good. It was at this point that his alter persona began to become fully active taking over his body at times. It was also at this point that the future Emperor Palpatine approached him offering him medical treatment and a position as Admiral of his private fleet. After brief negotiations James accepted and he led the fleet through the Battle of Coruscant rising to become the first Grand Admiral of the Imperial Starfleet due to the losses among the Imperial allied admiralty in that struggle. James Loro also had a interest in ship building. During much of his time serving the Republic and it's allies during the Clone Wars he expressed an interest in trying to establish a shipwright on Coruscant after the KDY branch there closed due to a political dispute establishing Alland Yards to serve as the corporate face of the cause, which never came to success and he also expressed dissent with the Republic's lack of focus on multi-role starfighter designs and frigates though the interest in frigate design was probably linked to James Loro the 1st receiving his title due to actions he undertook in command of a frigate, his father having captained a frigate, and his having served his initial tour of duty in the Republic Navy on a frigate. Nonetheless he funded the design of several frigate and multi-role fighter classes out of his own pocket though his ability to choose engineers who would die before the design could enter production was almost awe inspiring. Eventually he succeeded in having a multi-role fighter designed by his friend Richard Tan and after his exile from the Republic Navy he became CEO of Sacree-Avernus Corporation and led the design team for the Vagabond Class Patrol Frigate. Category:Player Characters Category:Archived Characters